


The Torture of Small Talk

by nungavin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nungavin/pseuds/nungavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You just wanted to go out for a drink and unwind but, something about this charming southern man gets to you</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Torture of Small Talk

**Author's Note:**

> criticism is very much welcome !!!

It was a late Friday night. Your week had been terrible, your day to day life was killing you the more and more you kept up with it. Luckily there was a bar two doors down from your apartment that served some good drinks that were sure to make you forget about your entire week and then some.

You sat at the bar, hunched over, clearly miserable, with your drink in hand, swirling the liquid around your glass. 

A man comes and sits beside you, orders his drink, and immediately tries striking up a conversation with you.

"Bad day, huh?" He asks. His voice had a very specific drawl to it, it was almost inviting, but you were not in the mood at all.

"Yeah," You answer, trying to seem as uninterested and uninviting as possible. You came here to drink and forget, not socialize. 

You could feel the man's stare on you. Why wouldn't he just take a hint? You look over at him, managing the bitchiest look you could, only to have it be met with the most hardy eyes you've ever seen. They're intimidating and venomous, but as soon as he sees the look on your face relax they immediately soften into a sympathetic gaze.

"Well, that's tough, darlin'. Anything I can do for ya? Name's Jesse by the way,"

This man seemed to have no ill intent. He didn't seem to want anything from you. You decided you'd unload maybe just a bit of your problems onto him. What could go wrong? It was just small talk.

A lot could go wrong and you could drunkenly take this man home, into your bed, both of you smelling like alcohol and terrible choices.

Fuck, this was stupid. You only wanted to drink, not end up kissing this oddly charming southern man who you barely even knew. 

You both ravage each other in kisses. You trail soft nips down his neck and collarbones, taking off his shirt to end up biting down his torso. He let out such soft moans that led you to the verge of completely losing yourself and ravaging him more than you already were. As you sunk down lower his hands intertwined in your hair, grabbing and pulling it. 

You made your way back up his body with soft, lingering kisses instead of bites, eventually coming back and kissing him hungrily on the lips. His body language was very submissive, one of the last things you'd expect from such a rugged man. 

Was he always like this? 

As soon as that thought finished his hands grabbed your thighs and lifted you up; your legs wrap around his waist as he walks over to the bed, gently laying you down on it and crawling on top of you, hovering over your body. His submissive demeanor had completely been scrapped by a more dominate attitude, not that it was bad. 

He smirked down at you. "Don't look so surprised there, sweetheart," 

Fuck. That voice of his was so easy on the ears. And so tempting, too. 

One of his hands slinked up your shirt, going up and down your torso, softly brushing against your stomach and ribs. The hand wrapped around to your back, unhooking your bra, and then he slid off both your shirt and bra in one smooth motion, like he had practiced it over and over. 

"You seem pretty eager there, cowboy," 

"I'm only tryin' to enjoy the full view," He grinned at you, then undid your pants and slid them off with your panties, leaving you fully exposed. He leaned down to softly nip and kiss at your inner thighs, leaving slight marks, making you squirm for more. 

"Looks like you're the eager one now, sweetheart," He kissed your thigh even more, slowly trailing up your pelvis, then your torso, then your chest, all the way up to your neck, and leaving a firm kiss on your lips. All you could do was whine, you were getting impatient. You pulled him back down to you for another kiss, biting his lip and moaning into his mouth. 

"Fuck," Jesse moaned. He undid his clunky belt and took off his pants, tossing them onto the floor. 

You hissed and your hands were gripping tightly at the bed covers as he thrust into you, staying still for a minute to let you adjust to him fully.

"You good, sugar?" He asked.

You nodded your head. He started thrusting into you, making your whole body soften as he adjusted a little bit every time to hit just the right spot. Your legs wrapped around his waist, desperately trying to bring him closer to you.

He not only knew where the perfect place to thrust into was, but he also knew how to use his hands and mouth. His hands ran all over your body, sometimes grabbing your sides and sometimes fondling you. His mouth was almost always occupied with something on your body. He'd bite and kiss your neck and collarbone, completely ravishing you and leaving dark red hickies that were sure to be there for a day or two, at least. 

He hit just the right spot and you couldn't help but moan. "Oh, Jesse! Fuck!"

"You like that, darlin'?" He teased, slowing down his pace but still hitting that same spot at just the right angle. This was gonna drive you insane. You whimpered and moaned, desperate and needy, moving your hips inwards every time he thrust into you. 

"P-please," you whimpered out, this was becoming unbearable. 

"It ain't that bad, you just gotta tell me what ya need,"

"Please," you whimper "Harder, please," 

Jesse grinned, thrusting sharply into where it felt best, making you moan and whine at the pleasure. He did go harder, as per your request, but also faster, and goddamn did that make you go crazy, panting and moaning his name over and over again. 

You dug your nails into his back, clawing them slowly down his back, and making him almost hiss at the pain. He reached a hand between the both of you and started rubbing his calloused hand around and across your clit, causing you to buck your hips up into his hands. You clawed at his back again.

Jesse had a grin that couldn't even be slapped off his face. He knew what he was doing to you and he was enjoying every   
second of it. 

"Shit, aah, I-I'm gonna," You could barely manage out a sentence with what Jesse was doing to you.

"Do it," He panted. He was thrusting into you with barely any rhythmn, but still completely keeping you at his finger tips.

You pulled him down to kiss you, moaning and biting his lip as you came, tightening around him and riding out your orgasmic high. 

He was still ramming into you even after you came, overwhelming all your senses. He pinned your hip down, thrusting into hard one last time before he came, a sweaty and panting mess. He looked pretty, as silly as that may sound.

"You really know how to drive a man crazy," he spoke between breaths. He leaned down to give you a quick kiss then immediately got off of you, laying beside you in the bed. You rolled over closer to him and he put his arm around you. 

Maybe it wasn't the best idea to unload your problems onto this stranger, but it wasn't the worst.


End file.
